Pixelyos
by foxiso
Summary: it's the world spirits of video games characters , and King Candy joins them also contains OC and King Candy/Vanellope father and daughter relationship


« w….w….where am I ? » asked King Candy slowly opening his eyes, looking around where it was all bright lighted and pixelized, and there was lots of glowing pixelized people surrounding his body watching him unemotionally , laying on the bright lighted pixel floor, the Sugar Rush king finally stood up , looking at all the persons that were watching him " where am I? who are you? What did happen to me?" he asked them as he realized that he was glowing just like them but as he spoke his lips did not move although he had emotion expressions on his face as he talked but his voice sounded like he was speaking what he thought in his mind yeah he realized that he talked by telepathy to them

"you are in Pixelyos" they all answered in unison making all their voices ring like a cathedral bell

" the place where all the arcades, all the video games , and all characters are connected to one promised land" they replied back

" Pixelyos? The code spirits world where we go once we're deleted ?!" realized King Candy

" but that doesn't make any sense I was in my game I should regenerate… but I….I don't remember what happened back down in Sugar Rush" he finally said as he looked around all the glowing pixel characters and he recognized 2 of them well they reminded that homeless and gameless racer he met one year ago in Sugar Rush his name was Turbo and

… wait a minute that's it he remembered he was with him in the code chamber and he had to do what Turbo asked him or else Turbo would hurt what he most cherished in all Sugar Rush his daughter Princess Vanellope

He remembered all the extortions in the throne room, the menace that layed upon his daughter and finally the murder in the code chamber he remembered Turbo burring in the king's chest a virus pixel that ate all of his body coding the monarch fainted as the virus ate up all his body's pixels he was poisoned by Turbo he watched almost unconscious to the imposter ripping away his Daughter's code and to lock the racers and the citizens memories and of course to take the monarch appearance thanks to the virus he introduced in King Candy's heart then black out and he woke up here in Pixelyos the hereafter of video games characters

"Turbo the …the …..THAT FIEND HOW DARE HE?" yelled King Candy in rage

Then he fail on his knees crying because he knew that he would never be able to protect Vanellope, his beloved child, his treasured daughter anymore now he became a guiding spirit that you can count on to seek the right choice of your life when he looked up again the other spirits had split up leaving him all alone where he woke up then he saw those two who looked like Turbo well almost they were taller and had blue jumpsuits and helmets and they were identical one to another just like twins, he joined them

"we're sorry for that "said one of the Turbo Twins " now all you got to do is to realize the prophecy we sent you 1 year ago"he replied

" the prophecy which prophecy?" asked the sugary monarch

" don't you remember?" asked the twins in unison

Then the king looked in his mind about a prophecy then he remembered one day before Turbo arrived in Sugar Rush

" your majesty?" called a green little ball as he entered the throne room

" yes Sour Bill ?" answered King Candy as he was standing near his throne

" the racer Jelly gum Foxy asked to see you" replied Sour Bill

" then let her in" ordered the monarch

As the little green candy ball as he fetched the racer girl who entered the throne room shyly but King Candy ressured her by giving his kind smile

" thank you Sour Bill you can leave usa moment " ordered King Candy as he saw Sour Bill leaving the throne Room then his eyes were back on the girl racer who was dressed up of orange candy clothes with a fox faced jelly hat

" so Jelly gum you asked to see me " said the jolly king

" yes your highness" answered shyly Jelly Gum Foxy

" and what's for my child hoohoohoo have some candy?" asked the king as he offered her some candies and treats it was his habits to offer candies to people

"hhhmmm no thanks it's about a very important thing that I had to share with you" answered shyly the racer girl

" hhhmmm then what is it about ?tell it to me "ordered kindly King Candy

" well it's a message from Pixelyos" revealed shyly the racer

The king frozed as she said that name he knew that Jelly Gum Foxy had the gift of predicting her rival's attention before it strikes on the race but predicting the message from the wise spirits of Pixelyos! Was it possible to the programmers to create a racer with a seer gift without even knowing the exitance of Pixelyos?or was the secrets of coding really powerful than the videogames characters and the programmers could think of ? he had no idea

" Pixelyos ?" he asked as he looked toward the child who nodded at him

"what was it about ? is our game in danger? Tell me more" asked the king

" well there was 2 tall blue spirits who were identical to eachother, we walked into Sugar Rush at first everything was normal until the sky darkened and there was green evil lights flying fast everywhere destroying Sugar Rush everyone was escaping the game exept Vanellope she was stuck in front of the exit she was glitching and praying for help…..and you weren't there…" tell shyly and scared girl

King Candy was also scared as she mentioned that Vanellope couldn't escape the game

" a….and then ? what happened?" asked the monarch afraid by the nightmarish prophecy that the young racer was telling

" a…a…..and then one the the spirits spoke and he said " from this day on the reign of the false king begins" " replied shyly the child

The false king ? what does it mean? would King Cnady turn evil or something?or would he game jump and bring chaos to his video game? Would he harm his own daughter? He didn't know and this was bringing him more fears

"continue my girl speak " ordered the monarch

" and then there a bright strong and giant light that appeared it was a giant standing right to Vanellope and as it ran through Sugar Rush all turned back to normal and 1 of the spirits said " only the bad guy will save your game"" finished shyly Jelly Gum Foxy

King Candy was ressured a little bit but didn't understand the sense of the message from above " a bad guy? But bad guys are feared by everyone in the arcade how can it save us?"asked King Candy

" I don't know your magesty but this is the message that Pixelyos shared with me and I thought well for you to know what they sent me" answered shyly the girl racer

The king just walked in circle in front of the child thinking if this was really a message from the spirits of before? Or was it simply the child's nightmare before she woke up? He didn't know if he should trust her or not but yet even she was gifted with a cheating ability she was an honest racer who tried her best to play fair, then he stopped and looked at the girl

" if Pixelyos have spoken then it must so" he finished as he looked up

" now go join the others before the arcade opens my child I will join you all in a minute " ordered the king gently as the child nodded and left the throne room leaving the monarch alone drawning in his thoughts

Finally he was back into reality Jelly Gum Foxy's prophecy had come true

He was dead and the "false king" reigned on Sugar Rush making his poor daughter an outcast


End file.
